With large-screen and super-screen intelligent terminals gradually gaining popularity, processors of the intelligent terminals have increasingly high processing capability, so that many applications have been developed to realize operation and control on the large-screen or super-screen based on man-machine interaction. When performing the operation and control based on man-machine interaction, multiple users may run different interaction modes by creating groups in one-to-one, one-to-many, and many-to-many formats, so as to obtain different interaction results. For example, in a graphical user interface obtained through rendering on a large screen or a super screen, after multiple users are grouped into two different groups, through the operation and control processing of man-machine interaction, information exchange may be performed between the different groups, and different interaction results are obtained according to responses to the information exchange. Through the operation and control processing of man-machine interaction, information exchange may also be performed among group members in a same group, and different interaction results are obtained according to responses to the information exchange.
In the existing technology, in an information exchange process, release of a specific skill may be triggered to enrich a presentation form and content of information, and different presentation forms and content of information may finally lead to different interaction results. However, currently, the way to release a specific skill cannot accurately and rapidly locate a target object to which the specific skill is directed, easily causing mis-operation, and impacting the interaction processing speed due to locating inaccuracy.